


You Drive Me Mad

by bigtittygothbf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explosions, M/M, Mad Artist, Mass Murder, NSFW themes, SasoDei - Freeform, SasoDei Week 2021, Sexy Times, Violence, gotta close the week with a spicy one amirite, rizo writes, theyre horny for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtittygothbf/pseuds/bigtittygothbf
Summary: They see the full potential of the other which not only makes them respect each other more
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	You Drive Me Mad

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna thank you all who read my fics, i wanna thank the hosts of the 2021 SasoDei week, you all what keeps me going and creaing more nd more, i love you all and see you next year for another amazing week

All they knew that they were both artists. In the beggining, it was nothing more than curious glances and quiet questions, which soon evolved into full blown bantering about what counts as art and what doesn't.

The first time Deidara has seen Sasori's art he got traumatised. Yeah, sure he knew that he mastered in making puppets and poisons and whatnot.  
What Deidara didn't know is how Sasori made his eternal creatures of horror and death. 

He wanted to ask something from his elder partner, but as soon as he spotted him, he almost straight up collapsed right there. 

Sasori stood at his steel operating table, sanitary white lab coat and black vinyl apron covered in blood. The metallic smell of it made Deidara so sick he had to held back his heaving. Slapping his hands over his mouth he watched as his partner worked away at the body, gutting it like a fish while humming a familiar tune. He saw many tuber going into the person, draining it from the blood and fluids. As he quietly tried to back out from Sasori's workshop, he accidently kicked a metal bucket, the sound making the redhead stop his work. Deidara watched with terrified blue eyes as his partner's head did a 180° twist and he looked at Deidara with menancing, dark eyes. 

"You know, brat, it's very rude to peep without permission. Perhaps you'd like to trades places with this nin?" He flashes a small smile, eyeslids dropping down.

Shaking his head violently, he bolted out of there in the speed of lightning. In his head, he declared Sasori a crazy man, a mad artist.

The first time Sasori has seen Deidara's work he was beyond shook. They've been working together for a while now, their neverending bantering dying down to a mild disagreement, and that was fine with Sasori. He noted that Deidara matured a lot and that was great because he started to get on his nerves a little too much. He thought that Deidara's little explosive stunts were just like children's toys. Making art with gunpowder infused clay, what a fucking ridiculous concept-

Until Sasori saw this power at only Deidara's half potential.

The explosion was so fucking powerful he had to shield his eyes in a crouching position just so he didn't get blown away. When it was over, he heard laughter. Crazy, loud, insane cackling. 

Took him a while to realise the sound came from Deidara, cerulean eyes glowing a little too brightly, a little too madly.

Sasori noted that Deidara wasn't just mad, he was absolutely fucking insane.

And damn if that didn't turn him on.

"Danna..! Danna fuck, fuck, fuck me, harder, hard- ahn!" Deidara moaned, totally out of his mind as Sasori pounded into him with fast, sharp thrusts to satisfy both of their crazy hunger for one another. A successful mission with a collaborated artist piece does this to them. 

"Fucking..Take my cock you stupid blonde brat.." The redhead growled, fisting blonde hair between his fingers and yanking on them violently, making Deidara moan louder and louder under him.   
"Yes! Yes, I'm your stupid fucking brat, Danna, please, please-" The younger of the two begged, completely dickstrung. Sasori rewarded him with a painful bite on his nape, marking Deidara up as his own, his and his only, his muse, his love, his partner-

His mad little artist.


End file.
